


Nigrum stella

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Agena!verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Illustrated, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black avait tout prévu. Il allait devenir Auror, avoir une moto volante et passer tout son temps libre avec ses meilleurs amis, et ce, jusqu'à sa mort, qu'il espérait héroïque et lointaine.<br/>Jusqu'à LA lettre ; celle qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Et, par un effet boule de neige, changer le destin de certains de ses amis (et un ennemi).</p><p>***</p><p>Saga pas-que familiale qui suivra quelques Black, les Potter (moins un), un certain Weasley, le seul et l'unique Severus Snape, un Maraudeur lupin, une Auror un peu punk. Entre autres.</p><p>(les tags personnages/pairings et autres seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure de la publication des chapitres, afin de ne pas trop dévoiler de choses à l'avance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acte I - La lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **6 juillet 1978**

 

La lettre était arrivée moins d'un mois après sa sortie d'Hogwarts, durant ce qu'il croyait être ses dernières vacances pleines d'insouciance avant d'entrer dans la vie active ; ses dernières semaines avant de devenir officiellement un apprenti Auror. Il allait passer ses derniers mois de liberté à dormir, conduire sa moto (et enfin l'enchanter pour la faire voler), faire la fête, et dormir encore. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu ; jusqu'à la lettre.   

C'était une lettre toute simple en apparence, si l'on ignorait le cachet de cire frappé du blason de Maître Fawley, le notaire de la famille Black. Plus anxieux qu'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer (comme si sa famille avait ce genre de pouvoir sur lui ? Ridicule, clamait-il) et ignorant ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement, Sirius décacheta la missive et manqua lâcher la lettre quand il eu lu la première phrase. Oncle Alphard était mort. Le seul membre de sa famille, avec Andromeda, qui lui parlait encore. L'oncle qui avait été pour lui plus un père qu'Orion l'avait jamais été. Après quelques instants, il reprit sa lecture difficilement, ses yeux désormais embués de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. 

Alphard était mort et l'avait désigné pour... Non. 

James qui lisait en même temps que lui par-dessus son épaule poussa un petit cri aigu de surprise qui étouffa celui qui s'échappa de la bouche de Sirius, lui épargnant l'humiliation d'être entendu produire un tel bruit. 

 

-Je ne veux pas dire de mal de ton oncle, mais il était dingue, déclara James. 

-Non, tu peux le dire, Oncle Alphard était complètement cinglé de penser que je pourrais... Je ne peux même pas le dire. Non, je ne peux même pas le penser. 

-Tu veux que je le dise pour toi ? 

-Non ! Par contre, si tu pouvais me pincer pour être sûr que ce n'est pas un cauch... Aïe ! 

-Désolé, Padfoot. 

-Oh, Merlin ! Prongs, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?, paniqua Sirius. Non, ne réponds pas ! Si tu réponds tu vas dire ce que je refuse de penser. 

-Va bien falloir y penser, et le dire, un jour. Genre, avant demain. 

-Demain ? 

-Tu as rendez-vous chez Fawley demain matin pour... tu sais quoi. 

 

Sirius se leva brusquement de sa chaise, manquant renverser James au passage et commença à parcourir le salon des Potter de long en large, la tête entre les mains, un air complètement affolé sur le visage. Son ami le regarda faire les cent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter de sitôt, il décida d'intervenir. 

 

-Stop, Sirius. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un tel état. 

-Oh, vraiment ? 

-Bon, ok, un peu. Mais ce n'est pas en faisait un trou au milieu du salon de mes parents à force de tourner dans tus les sens que ça va changer quoi que ce soit. 

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui vient de me tomber sur le dos, James. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Merlin, je vais devoir revoir tous mes plans. Ma vie est foutue ! 

-Ta vie n'est pas foutue, Sirius. Tu vas juste... 

-Ne le dis pas ! 

-… avoir une petite fille à élever, continua James. 

-Je t'avais interdit de le dire, James ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire "juste" ? 

-Padfoot, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, des milliards de gens dans le monde font ça tous les jours. Merlin, j'espère le faire un jour. La majorité des gens le font. Alors, ok, je veux bien comprendre que ça soit un choc et que tu vas devoir revoir certains aspects de ta vie mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, parce que Sirius Black va devenir père. 

-Je ne vais pas devenir... ça ! Ce n'est pas ma fille. 

-Ça sera tout comme, une fois que tu seras son gardien légal. 

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête d'Alphard ? 

-Il ne devait pas vouloir que sa fille soit confié à ta mère ou ton oncle. Imagine comment serait traitée la pauvre gamine, avec une mère Moldue. Et tu adores Agena. Ton oncle savait ça. Et il te faisait confiance pour t'en occuper quand il ne serait plus là. 

-Ce n'est pas la question d'aimer ou pas, Gena, c'est juste que... J'ai seulement dix-huit ans. Je suis immature. Je n'ai pas de chez-moi ou de travail. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'une petite fille de deux ans. Je sais à peine m'occuper de moi. 

-Padfoot, commença James. Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas commencer ta formation d'Auror dans moins de trois mois. Tu sais très bien t'occuper de toi tout seul, malgré ce que tu dis. Et comment ça, tu n'as pas de chez-toi ? C'est chez toi ici, tu sais très bien que mes parents te considère presque comme leur second fils. Je t'assures que tu t'en tireras très bien. 

-Sauf que je ne pourrais pas rester ici éternellement, surtout avec une enfant à charge. Et je ne vais pas devenir Auror. Qu'est-ce qu'Agena deviendra s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Je te le dis, je vais devoir refaire tous mes plans. Idiot d'Alphard, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meure si tôt ? 

-Pour te forcer à mûrir, peut-être ?, blagua James, espérant faire sortir son ami de son état de panique. 

-Mûrir, quelle horreur !, sourit Sirius en se rasseyant. Dis, tu crois vraiment que j'en suis capable ? 

-Oui. Je te le promets, tu vas y arriver. Et puis, on sera tous là pour t'aider. Mes parents, Lily, Remus et Peter. Tous. 

-D'accord, mais je veux que tu sois le parrain de Gena, elle n'en a pas encore. 

-Marché conclu. 


	2. Acte I - Présentations

**7 juillet 1978**

 

Agena n'osait pas bouger des bras de Sirius ; il y avait trop de monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et puis, elle ne savait pas où elle était et pourquoi elle n'était pas avec Papa. Elle avait un peu peur. Elle se serra un peu plus contre la poitrine rassurante de son cousin. Elle aimait bien Sirius, il faisait les meilleurs câlins du monde et il lui apportait toujours une Chocogrenouille quand il venait la voir chez Papa. Mais pas aujourd'hui. 

Aujourd'hui Sirius était venu la voir dans la maison où une dame qui était venue la chercher hier, l'avait emmenée hier. C'était une grande maison, encore plus que celle de Papa, où il y avait plein d'autres enfants ; Agena avait beaucoup pleuré hier. Mais aujourd'hui Sirius était venu et elle avait un peu souri ; pas beaucoup mais au moins, elle n'avait pas pleuré. 

Quand elle avait vu Sirius ce matin, elle avait crû qu'il allait la ramener chez Papa mais à la place, il l'avait amenée dans cette autre maison où il y avait tout plein de gens qui voulaient lui dire bonjour. Mais elle ne les connaissait pas, sauf le garçon avec les drôles de ronds brillants devant les yeux ; des lunettes Papa avait dit que ça s'appelait. Le garçon, James, était venu avec Sirius une fois, pour la voir chez elle. Il était gentil, mais un peu bruyant. 

Agena resta blottie dans les bras de son cousin pendant qu'il lui présentait ces gens et elle les regardait d'un œil méfiant, pas très sûre de si elle les aimait ou pas. 

Les premières personnes qui lui firent un petit bisou sur la joue était le papa et la maman de James. Ils faisaient un peu peur avec leurs cheveux tout gris et les lignes sur leurs visages, mais ils lui souriaient, donc elle se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être si méchant que ça et qu'elle n'avait pas de raison d'en avoir peur. 

Vint ensuite une princesse ; du moins, c'est comme ça que la petite fille la voyait avec ses longs cheveux orange et ses grands yeux verts. C'était la chérie de James, alors, est-ce que ça voulait dire que James était un prince ou un roi ? Elle allait devoir demander à Sirius. Mais pas maintenant, elle était encore trop impressionnée pour oser parler devant tout ces gens qui la regardaient. 

Un garçon, un peu plus petit et plus gros que Sirius s'approcha et son cousin lui dit qu'il s'appelait Peter. Il lui fit une grimace et entreprit de la chatouiller doucement quand elle rigola. Lui, elle l'aimait bien ; il était rigolo. En plus, il avait sorti une Patacitrouille de sa poche et lui tendait, en souriant. Elle espérait qu'elle le verrait souvent, s'il lui donnait des bonbons. 

Enfin, un autre garçon s'approcha, mais contrairement aux autres gens, il ne la toucha pas. Il se contenta d'un faible sourire et d'un petit "Coucou, petite Gena". Il avait l'air triste et un peu effrayé. Comme elle. Alors elle commença à remuer pour se libérer des bras de Sirius et quand il comprit et la posa, elle parcourut la faible distance qui la séparait du garçon - Remus, Sirius avait dit qu'il s'appelait - et tira sur la jambe de son pantalon jusqu'à ce que, poussé par Sirius, il s'accroupisse à sa hauteur. Elle lui caressa alors la joue en souriant, le faisant rougir légèrement. 

 

-Pas triste, Memus, gazouilla-t-elle. 

 

Puis elle trottina jusqu'au garçon rigolo, Peter, qui la souleva dans ses bras et repris ses chatouilles, la faisant éclater des rires. Elle ne prêtait plus attention aux autres, dont James et Sirius qui se moquaient gentiment de Remus ou Lily qui disait à celui-ci qu'il était un peu ridicule de penser qu'il représentait un danger pour la petite fille. Non, Peter était bien plus intéressant que les discussions des adultes ; d'autant qu'elle était sûre que c'était le bruit d'un emballage de bonbon qu'elle avait entendu quand Peter s'était penché pour l'attraper ; avec un peu de chance, elle aurait droit à une autre Patacitrouille. 

Finalement, ces gens étaient gentils et elle les aimait tous. Mais elle se demandait quand même pourquoi Papa n'était pas là.


	3. Acte I - 12 août 1978




	4. Acte I - Nouvelle vie

**9 octobre 1978**

 

La formation d'Auror avait commencé la semaine précédente et Sirius déprimait un peu de ne pas faire partie des élèves de cette année ; de ne pas être avec James. Mais il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il devait se montrer responsable, maintenant qu'il avait la garde d'Agena. Alphard lui avait fait confiance, il serait donc digne de cette confiance. Il n'avait néanmoins pas renoncé à aider les opposants à Voldemort et travaillait - à couvert, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être planqué, mais il le devait - pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était principalement du travail de liaison, mais ça restait une partie essentielle de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

L'avantage de ce poste était qu'il pouvait, la plupart du temps, travailler de chez lui et ainsi veiller sur sa petite cousine. Chez lui. Il était vraiment adulte, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait une maison à lui (enfin, c'était celle d'Alphard qui reviendrait à Agena à ses dix-sept ans, mais il l'entretenait en attendant), une enfant à charge et prenait part à une guerre qui s'annonçait terrible. Il regrettait parfois l'époque d'Hogwarts, celle où ses seules préoccupations étaient de savoir quel mauvais tour il allait jouer aux Slytherins ou s'il allait trouver le temps de terminer ses devoirs entre deux blagues. Néanmoins, il n'aurait échanger sa vie actuelle pour rien au monde. Il était heureux. Même s'il avait dû changer ses plans de vie et qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir devenir Auror, un jour. 

Il était donc heureux. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfant - il était gay et n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par une relation amoureuse - était surpris de s'épanouir dans sa nouvelle condition de père de famille. 

Agena, après une ou deux semaines difficiles - elle ne comprenait pas où était son père - s'était habituée à la présence constante de son cousin et se révéla une enfant facile qui ne faisait jamais d'histoire. Elle avait aussi rapidement adopté les amis de Sirius et était particulièrement ravie quand Peter ou Lily rendaient visite aux Black. Extrêmement perceptive, elle se montrait beaucoup plus calme quand Remus venait les voir ; le loup-garou avait toujours peur de représenter un danger pour la petite fille et elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas s'imposer trop fortement au jeune homme. Etonnamment, celui avec lequel elle se montrait la moins affectueuse ou ouverte, était son parrain. Elle avait même pris l'habitude de dire "Chut" à chaque fois que James parlait. Elle semblait aussi avoir peur de Dumbledore et se cachait derrière son cousin à chaque fois que le Directeur venait voir Sirius. La barbe, sans doute ; même les bonbons qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui offrir n'y faisaient rien. 

Mais dans l'ensemble, la petite fille était un délice à élever et Sirius en était soulagé ; il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait si sa cousine avait eu la même tendance que lui n'en faire qu'à sa tête. 

Sirius était heureux dans sa nouvelle vie ; il espérait juste que ça allait durer.


	5. Acte I - Le rapport

**17 octobre 1978**  

 

James était exténué. Il avait passé la journée à suivre les ordres d'Alastor Maugrey, son instructeur - son fêlé d'instructeur, même - et avait senti le mal de tête s'installé sur les coups de dix heures, ce matin. Mal de tête qui n'avait en rien diminué durant la journée, d'autant que Maugrey hurlait plus qu'il ne parlait. Et si la journée n'avait pas été assez fatigante comme ça, il avait passé deux heures, après son service, à suivre un Mangemort présumé pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et comme l'univers semblait avoir décidé qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là, il devait maintenant faire son rapport à Sirius, son agent de liaison. 

En temps normal, il aurait été heureux de rendre visite à son meilleur ami et à sa petite filleule (qui devait déjà être couchée à cette heure-ci). Mais pas ce soir. Pas après la journée qu'il avait passé et surtout pas avec ce qu'il avait à rapporter. Sirius allait être abattu. Lui qui était enfin heureux n'avait pas besoin d'une telle nouvelle ; même s'il savait très bien que son meilleur ami s'attendait à ça, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il accepterait. 

Il aurait pu faire son rapport par miroir interposé, comme ça lui arrivait parfois, mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher une telle bombe sur Sirius à distance. Ça n'aurait pas été correct. 

Il transplana directement dans le salon des Black, priant Merlin pour ne pas se désartibulé, vu son état de fatigue avancé. Il oublia qu'il portait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité. 

À peine était-il apparu que Sirius déboula dans la pièce, baguette à la main, cherchant du regard la source du "plop !" de transplanage qu'il avait entendu. 

 

-Padfoot, c'est moi, déclara James en se dégageant de sous sa cape. 

 

Sirius, qui avait toujours été méfiant, l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait la charge d'Agena. Quand il vit son meilleur ami, il baissa sa baguette. 

 

-Merlin, Prongs, tu as l'air d'un inferi. T'as dormi combien d'heures cette semaine ? 

-Pas assez. 

-Et pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit. Tu tiens à peine debout. 

-Calme-toi, Papa Siri, je ne vais pas tomber raide mort sur ton tapis. J'ai un rapport à faire. 

-Tu aurais pu le faire par miroir. 

-Non, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas entendre ça de cette façon. En fait, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre tout court. 

 

Sirius fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet de ce que James allait lui annoncer. Il refusa de laisser son esprit former une certaine idée. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur le canapé et James soupira avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Il n'arriva cependant pas à commencer à parler. 

 

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie, Prongs, mais il me semble que tu as un rapport à faire. Si tu pouvais le faire avant le siècle prochain, ça pourrait être sympa. 

-Ah. Oui oui, bien sûr. Le rapport. Dumbledore m'a fait suivre Dolohov, ce soir. Histoire de voir s'il était bien un Mangemort. Comme s'il y avait des doutes. C'en est un, c'est confirmé, maintenant mais on verra ça après, c'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. J'ai suivi Dolohov quand il a quitté le Ministère. Ce foutu serpent avait l'air pressé, je savais donc qu'il y avait un truc louche, d'habitude, il traîne dans les couloirs, cherchant à se faire bien voir des officiels. Enfin bref, il s'est précipité dans la rue et j'ai failli le perdre de vue presque aussitôt, mais je l'ai aperçu au coin de la rue. 'Fin, c'pas important. Le fait est qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Avec un autre Mangemort ; j'ai vu leur marque à tous les deux. Ce Mangemort... Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais c'était Regulus. 

 

Sirius resta muet pendant de longues secondes qui semblèrent des heures à James, avant de se lever d'un bond avec un retentissant "Cet idiot !". 

James savait que malgré la distance entre les deux frères, Sirius aimait toujours autant Regulus et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de faire entendre raison à son cadet lorsqu'ils étaient à Hogwarts mais le Slytherin avait toujours refusé d'écouter son aîné. James se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son meilleur ami ; celui-ci se reprochait de ne pas en avoir assez fait pour empêcher son frère se mal tourner, de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire voir que les idées que leurs parents leurs avaient bourré dans le crâne étaient nocives, de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour son petit frère. James savait que Sirius se reprochait le fait que Regulus soit entré au service de Voldemort, ignorant volontairement la responsabilité du principal intéressé et des leurs parents. 

C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui annoncer à travers leurs miroirs. Parce qu'il avait pleinement conscience que s'il n'était pas physiquement présent pour lui faire entendre raison, Sirius couperait tout contact et s'enfermerait dans ses idées noires. 

 

-Quel crétin, je fais !, continua Sirius. 

 

Il était temps pour James d'intervenir.


	6. Acte I - Baby-sitting

**26 octobre 1978**  

 

Remus était confus. Il avait été chargé de baby-sitter Agena pendant que Sirius effectuait un travail pour Dumbledore. C'était la première fois qu'il gardait la petite fille, d'habitude, Peter s'en chargeait, baby-sitter extraordinaire qu'il était, mais ce soir-là, il avait un rendez-vous ; Remus ne savait même pas que Peter voyait quelqu'un jusqu'à ce jour.Quand à James et Lily, qui prenait la relève quand Peter était indisponible, étaient tout deux absents pour la semaine ; James se trouvait Merlin savait où, en stage d'Auror, et Lily en avait profité pour rendre visite à ses parents pendant quelques jours. Ne restait donc que Remus de disponible pour se charger de la surveillance de la petite Gena. 

Remus était donc confus. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper d'une enfant si jeune. Le seul enfant qu'il côtoyait régulièrement était son jeune cousin, âgé de sept ans, et jamais il n'était seul avec lui. D'où sa confusion. Que devait-il faire pour occuper la petite fille ? Devait-il lui parler, lui lire une histoire, l'emmener faire une promenade ? Il ne savait pas. À vrai dire, il ignorait jusqu'à la façon de lui parler. Oh, il avait vu Sirius, les Maraudeurs ou Lily interagir avec Agena, mais il avait l'impression que quand lui essayait de les imiter, il était ridicule. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour s'occuper d'un enfant. Cela ne l'avait jamais perturbé avant - il n'aurait de toute façon, jamais d'enfant lui-même, pas avec sa condition - mais maintenant, il se sentait complètement démuni. Et confus. 

Il était prostré sur le canapé, s'inquiétant de son manque d'habilités à baby-sitter, quand une petite voix le fit sortir de ses pensées. 

 

-Memus, tu joues avec moi ? 

 

Apparemment, Agena l'avait pris en pitié et avait décidé de le sortir de sa misère en prenant les choses en mains. Mains actuellement agrippés après la robe du jeune homme. 

 

-D'accord, petite Gena. 

 

Le sourire que l'enfant lui adressa était contagieux. C'était donc, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage couturé de cicatrices qu'il se leva et alla s'installer sur le tapis avec Agena. Sans plus de cérémonie, la fillette lui mis une poupée dans les bras en lui disant "T'es le papa". 

Ah non, Agena ne voulait pas l'aider mais l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa misère. C'était bien la fille de Sirius. 

Le voilà donc à se demander comment il était censé faire semblant de s'occuper d'un bébé (ici, bébé en chiffon et porcelaine), alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire pour de vrai. Choisissant l'option la plus sûre pour lui, il attrapa le biberon posé près de lui et entreprit de nourrir le bébé ; Agena sembla ravie, s'il en croyait le sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Mais il ne pouvait pas passer tout le temps à faire manger le poupon et il allait devoir trouver une parade pour se débarrasser de l'encombrante poupée. 

 

-Voilà, maintenant, il va dormir, déclara-t-il en déposant le bébé dans son petit lit en bois. Dis-moi, Gena, comment il s'appelle ton bébé. 

-Bah, Bébé. 

 

Ah. Logique.  

 

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent sans trop d'encombres, si ce n'était la difficulté qu'éprouvait Remus à jouer à la poupée, mais après avoir observé Agena, il réussi à se débrouiller sans que celle-ci n'est trop à le réprimander (ce qu'elle n'hésitait pas à faire si elle considérait qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait). 

Lorsqu'il fut temps de la faire manger, puis de la mettre au lit, Remus se sentait légèrement plus confiant dans ses capacités. Et surtout, il savait que c'était la fin de ses inquiétudes (du moins, pour ce soir-là). 

 

Sirius rentra à peine vingt minutes après qu'Agena se soit endormie (après que Remus lui ait lu une histoire). 

 

-Toujours en vie, Moony ?, rit Sirius. 

-À peine. 

-Allez, ce ne peut pas avoir été aussi difficile que ça. 

-Elle m'a fait jouer à la poupée. Pendant deux heures ! 

-Ah oui, rigola Sirius, elle fait ça. 

-Je suis apparemment le père de son bébé, déclara Remus soudainement. 

 

Sirius éclata de rire. 

 

-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Padfoot. 

-Ta tête pour commencer. Et puis, ça pourrait être pire. Je suis son grand-père. Imagine, un peu. Moi, grand-père. 

-Tu sais qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tu le sois un jour. 

-J'ai rien contre toi, Moony, mais si tu pouvais éviter d'être celui qui fait de moi, un grand-père, je t'en serais reconnaissant. 

-Je... Sirius !, bégaya Remus en rougissant. Comme si je pouvais faire ça. Gena est un bébé. 

-Tu sais qu'elle ne le sera pas toujours ? Mais j'apprécie ta réaction. Ça fait une personne en moins dont j'aurais à m'inquiéter. 

-Bon, je te laisse à tes bêtises et je rentre. Je suis crevé. 

-Merci, Moony. Je promets de ne te demander de garder Gena qu'en dernier recours. 

-Merci. 

 

Remus apparut ensuite chez lui et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en soupirant. Le baby-sitting n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui.


	7. Acte I - 3 novembre 1978




	8. Le chat et la souris

**12 novembre 1978**  

 

Sirius avait rencontré Fabian et Gideon quelques semaines auparavant, lorsqu'il avait dû remplacer Marlene, leur agent de liaison habituelle, qui était alors malade. Il avait aussitôt été attiré par les jumeaux. Rapidement, il avait appris que Gideon était fiancé (ok, il avait quelque peu harcelé Marlene pour qu'elle lui révèle tout ce qu'elle savait sur les frères Prewett) et avait donc tourné son attention vers Fabian (qui, d'après Marlene était célibataire et "jouait dans les deux équipes"). Il n'espérait rien, à la base, après tout, Fabian avait dix ans de plus que lui, pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à un gamin comme lui ? Un gamin père de famille, qui plus est. Cependant, il avait pris l'habitude de tenter de séduire le jeune homme à la moindre occasion. C'était sa façon de lâcher un peu de leste, de décompresser en cette période sombre. C'était un simple jeu. 

Un jeu du chat et de la souris dans lequel Sirius était passé du rôle de prédateur à celui de proie sans s'en apercevoir. Une proie qui ne pensait désormais plus qu'à se faire dévorer mais comptait tout de même faire attendre le matou roux qui le poursuivait. Après tout, les chats aiment jouer avec leur nourriture, non ? Il se allait donc se faire désirer et, au moment de le déguster, Fabian ne s'en régalerait que plus. 

Cependant, chaque nouvelle rencontre avec son prédateur attitré le rapprochait du point de rupture. Il n'en pouvait plus de jouer. Mais il ne serait pas celui qui céderait ; il espérait juste que Fabian allait se décider à attaquer rapidement. Lily le traitait d'idiot à chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à James et sa fiancée. Elle avait sans doute raison, pensait-il, mais c'était une question d'honneur (d'orgueil mal placé, répondait la jeune femme) ; il serait celui qui sortirait vainqueur du petit jeu qu'il avait initié avec Fabian. 

Il savait qu'il était ridicule. Il savait que son attitude était puérile. Il savait que c'était risqué ; la guerre faisait rage et Fabian se trouvait plus souvent qu'à son tour aux prises avec les Mangemorts, risquant sa vie à chaque nouvel affrontement. Il savait tout ça mais sa fierté était plus forte que sa raison ("Idiot", raisonna la voix de Lily dans son esprit). 

Il venait de coucher Agena et s'était affalé sur son canapé, éreinté par la journée qu'il venait de passer ; un match de Quidditch passait à la radio mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était sur le point de s'endormir quand on frappa à la porte. Prudent, il dégaina sa baguette avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Sirius eu à peine le temps de finir d'ouvrir la porte qu'une tornade rousse le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec passion. Une fois le choc passé, il répondit avec enthousiasme à l'attaque.   
Après ce qu'il semblait à la fois une éternité et une fraction de seconde, Fabian relâcha un peu son étreinte et les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade sous leurs poitrines qui se soulevaient rapidement.  

-Salut.    
-Salut.    
-Oh, tais-toi !  

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui se jeta sur les lèvres de Fabian. Il avait gagné. Son matou roux avait fini de chasser ; il était temps de se faire dévorer, se dit Sirius en souriant contre les lèvres de Fabian.


	9. Mauvaise surprise

**26 no** **vembre 1978**  

 

Peter rentrait d'une longue et interminable journée au Ministère quand il eu la très désagréable surprise de trouver Regulus Black et Severus Snape sur le pas de sa porte. Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa, d'une main légèrement tremblante sur les deux Mangemorts. 

 

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Où sont mes parents ? 

-Relax, Pettigrew, on a pas touché à tes précieux parents. C'est toi qu'on vient voir, déclara Black l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Pour parler, voyons. Que veux-tu qu'on te fasse ? Te torturer en pleine rue ? 

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, espèces de salauds. 

-Typique, grogna Snape. On vient en... ami, et la première chose qui sort de ta bouche, ce sont des insultes. 

-En ami ? Me fais pas rire. On sait tous les trois ce que vous êtes. Je n'ai rien à dire à des... gens comme vous deux. 

-Ecoute, Pettigrew, on a été sympa jusque là, mais tu vas nous écouter et faire ce qu'on te dit si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à ta chère maman. Oh, mais j'y pense, on a oublié de te dire que notre très cher ami, Antonin est en ce moment même à l'intérieur, grinça Black en désignant la maison du pouce. 

 

Peter sentit son sang se glacer. Si Dolohov était vraiment là, sa mère (et son père, s'il était rentré du travail) était en danger sévère ; tout le monde savait que Dolohov avait la baguette facile et une passion toute particulière pour le Doloris. 

 

-Parlez, coassa Peter, la gorge serrée par la peur. 

-Content de voir que tu as compris le message, sourit froidement Black. Alors voilà, notre Maître est très agacé par un certain groupe rebelle qui s'oppose à lui. Un groupe qui, si je ne m'abuse, t'es très familier. Je crois que vous vous faîtes appeler, l'Ordre du Phoenix. Notre Maître est donc très, très, très agacé par ce groupe qui ne cesse de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. 

-C'est le but. Enfin, le but principal est de l'empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir. Mais si on l'emmerde, je pense que c'est déjà une victoire, déclara Peter d'un air dont Sirius aurait été fier, s'il avait été présent. 

-C'est ça, fais le malin, intervint Snape. Ce que Regulus voulait te dire, c'est que tu vas espionner pour nous. 

 

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Peter. 

 

-Quoi ? Vous êtes dingues. C'est pas nouveau, particulièrement pour Black ici présent, mais il faut le noter. Vous êtes complètement cinglés. 

-Ta, ta, ta, n'oublie pas qui se trouve en ce moment avec ta chère maman, admonesta Black. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ce pauvre Antonin soit obligé de lui fasse du mal. 

-Qui me prouve que vous dîtes la vérité, à ce sujet ?, questionna, rebelle, Peter. Qui me prouve que ce n'est pas des menaces en l'air ? 

-Personne. Et c'est ça qui est amusant, sourit Black, l'œil mauvais. Mais imaginons une minute qu'on ait menti. Rien ne nous empêche d'entrer nous-même dans cette... charmante petite maison et de torturer ta pauvre petite maman. Ou même de revenir plus tard, avec Antonin et disons... Fenrir Greyback. Tu as entendu parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lupin vous a sans doute parlé de lui. 

 

Personne ne se trouvait donc avec sa mère, si ce n'était peut-être son père, Peter en était désormais certain. 

 

-Aussi intéressante que cette discussion soit, je vais devoir vous abandonné ; la journée a été longue. Et retenez ça : je ne travaillerai jamais pour Voldemort, cracha Peter. Alors allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. 

 

Sans quitter les deux Mangemorts des yeux, sa baguette toujours pointée sur eux, il recula jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison de ses parents. 

 

-Tu changeras d'avis, avertit, mauvais, Snape. 

-Profite bien de tes parents, se moqua Black. Qui sait combien de temps il leur reste à vivre. 

 

Les deux Mangemorts disparurent alors dans un "plop !" retentissant et Peter entra précipitamment chez lui, tremblant. Sa mère l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta presque dans ses bras et la serra pendant un long moment contre lui, soulagé de la voir en vie et en bonne santé. Il prit note dans un coin de sa tête de renforcer les protections autour de la maison. Il ne doutait pas que Black et Snape (et sans doute d'autres Mangemorts) tenteraient à nouveau de le convaincre de les rejoindre.


End file.
